


Purr

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creepers are fluffy btw, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Just somthing soft and cute to deal with quarantine
Relationships: Mumbo/doc
Series: MumDoc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> MumDoc is quickly becoming my OTP

Mumbo remembers there first kiss like it was yesterday. 

The way Doc had grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him on his toes, kissing him with enough force to make Mumbo go breathless. 

He remembers the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. 

His face burning underneath his moustache as he whispered out his words, Docs face going from shocked, to relieved, to absolute adoration in a span of 6 seconds, before he had stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Mumbo, and whispered that he felt the same. 

Mumbo could remember the first time they had.....well, yknow. 

The soft touches and gentle kisses that were fluttering over Mumbos flushed face and chest, the way Doc hands held Mumbos hips gently, his body sturdy and gentle where it had been hovering over Mumbos own. 

Mumbos face still flushed to this day. 

God, he loves Doc so much. 

!!!!

When Mumbo wakes up, it's to soft touches on his bare sides and gentle kisses on his forehead. He forced his eyes open against the bright light shining through the window, and smiled softly at the male he was cuddled up to, Mumbos head resting on his chest. 

Doc sighed and tightend his grip around Mumbos naked waist, pulling him impossibly closer. "Did I wake you?" Doc kissed his cheek. 

Mumbo smiled and buried his head in the space between Docs collar bone and shoulder, the flesh arm trapped under his head warming him up. "Its fine'..." Mumbo kissed Doc neck. "What time is it?" Mumbos voice was heavy with sleep, and his boyfriend chuckled.

"About 10 in the morning...." Doc buried his face in Mumbos messy back hair. "You can go back to sleep if ya want...." Mumbo arm curled around Doc shoulder, and he pulled himself up to look into Docs mismatched eyes, his forehead resting against Docs. 

Mumbo smiled. "I'm okay, I wanna just....lay with you..." Mumbos face flushed red at the chuckle that shook Docs chest, the sound sending Mumbos heart into a love struck mess. "D-dont laugh at me...." Mumbo grumbled and pushed at Docs chest, not with enough force to move him though. 

Doc grinned, kissing Mumbos face and neck, his hands gripping at Mumbos sides and hips, pulling him closer to Docs chest. "Like you really mind...."

Mumbo rolled his eyes, then yawned before running a hand through Docs hair, smiling softy at the other male, his voice quiet at he spoke. "What have you got to do today?" 

Doc sighed, letting his eye drift shut. "Nothing, I'm just gonna' lay in bed with you..." Doc kissed Mumbos cheek. "That sound good?" Mumbo bit his lip with a smile, nodding and kissing Doc for real, his arms slipping around Docs neck to pull him closer. 

Doc groaned against his lips, pulling one of Mumbos legs up to wrap around his waist, biting at Mumbos bottom lip. Mumbo shivered and opened his mouth slightly, eyes fluttering when he tasted Doc. Sweet berries and sugar invaded in senses, with a hint of bitter that wouldn't shock him if it was redstone. 

Mumbo pulled back and panted into the space between them, his hands running over Docs shoulders and through the short fluff there. Docs while body was covered in a thin layer of moss like fur, soft and smooth. Mumbo guessed it must be because of him being a creeper. Mumbo loved running his hand through the fur, his fingers dancing and drawing patterns in his back and shoulders. 

Doc once again buried his head in Mumbo shoulder, kissing at the pale skin. Doc smiled as he felt soft hands run over his back, relishing in the soft skin and warm body he was resting against. His body relaxed and his mind went silent, just.....resting.

And then, Docs chest started to rumble, the sound loud and clear.

Mumbo blinked, feeling the sound run into his own body, then he grinned. "Doc...are you, purring?"

Silence, then only sound being the deep rumble coming from the creepers chest. 

".....No?" 

Mumbo snorted, kissing Docs cheek with breathless laughter as he listened to the purring coming from his boyfriend. "Awwww, Doc that's so cute!"

Doc groaned and pulled away, his face going uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Shut up...." Doc sighed in frustration as the rumble continued, Mumbo laughing in delight. 

"Did you always purr?" Mumbo watched as Doc shook his head no, then giggled as Doc kissed his neck, the purring loud and obvious in the quiet room. Mumbo sighed happily, whole body relaxing in to Docs own. 

"I love you Doc...."

Said male smiled softy and kissed Mumbo gently, his chest still vibrating and holding Mumbo close. 

"Love you too, Mumbo" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes!! :)


End file.
